injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Bark the Polar Bear(Sonic Injustice: Gods Among Mobians)/@comment-76.30.99.69-20200130221809
"I'm telling you, it's true," Tails explained. "New Mobotropolis and Station Square will be history. And then he's coming after your world and the whole multiverse." "Oh, mah stars…" Bunnie shook her head. "Ah can't believe he'd do it. It's insane." "Insane doesn't even begin to describe it," Fang nodded. "It's even worse than believing." Amy exclaimed, slamming her hands on the table, "Well, we can't just sit here and do nothing! We've got to stop Sonic!" Khan agreed determinedly, "She's right. We have to stay here and give the people of Mobius something to fight for. If we work together, we can defeat the One-Planet Regime." Knuckles pointed out, "I don't know. Fighting against a whole regime that holds almost the whole planet won't be easy. Still, it's gonna be one heck of a battle." Insurgency Shadow spoke bluntly, "No." Everyone turned to him surprised as he surveyed the group with him. "I brought you here to get the Chaos Neutralizer," he told them. "And that plan failed. You're all going home. And then I'm destroying the inter-dimensional transporter." "It won't stop him from coming over," Knuckles pointed out. "It'll buy you time to prepare," Insurgency Shadow assured. "Dr. Finitevus sacrificed his life for us," Espio told Insurgency Shadow. "We will not dishonor him by just leaving." Nobody said anything, until Mainstream Shadow had an idea, "We have an alternative. We bring over our Sonic. Finish this fight." Amy agreed with Mainstream Shadow, "Yeah, that's right! If we work together with our Sonic, we can beat your Sonic, and then we can—" "One Sonic in this world is bad enough," Insurgency Shadow spat. Espio eased, "He's not like yours. Don't let emotion cloud your judgment." Before anyone else could say anything, there was an explosion coming from the far right end of the room. Everyone looked to see a collection of villains entering the base. Leading the group is the Regime version of the former Iron King Jun Kun, no longer wearing his nearly-impervious silver armor, but dressed in a large black soldier's outfit, and he was no longer holding his Tremor Mace. Each of the heroes split up and charged at the villains with their own battle cry. Some fought individually while others fought as teams. Amy, on the other hand, chose to take on Jun Kun, her old nemesis from the Iron Dominion War. Amy greeted with a smirk, "Well, if it isn't the Iron King! Long time no see, huh, big guy?" Jun Kun rejected, "The Iron King is dead. I am now the Iron General." "Iron General, huh? That's a funny new name," Amy giggled. "But you don't look so tough." She motioned her hand, daring Jun Kun to face her, "I've beaten you before. I can do it again." "Amy Rose…" Jun Kun declared, taking out a rocket launcher. "Now you'll learn to fear me." "One question, Jun Kun… How's it that Sonic made you one of his goons? Is it way better than being king of the Iron Dominion?" Amy asked. "He appreciates my talents," Amy responded by firing a rocket at Amy, who deflected every shot with every swing of her Piko Piko Hammer. Jun Kun just continued to fire until he was finally out of rockets. Frustrated, he threw his weapon to the ground. Jun Kun glared, "You miserable little wretch! I'll smash you to pieces!" "Thank your pals I'm not so rough on you," Amy stated. "If you're supposed to be a king, you should've known the most important thing about respect." Jun Kun grinned, "If the Iron Dominion has taught me one thing, it is better to be feared than to be respected." He attempted to punch Amy, but before anything could happen, the pink hedgehog disappeared in a giant cloud of smoke. Knuckles saw this before he too, disappeared.